Shooting star
by Dean Lucas Scott
Summary: A vida de Leah Clearwater após os acontecimentos de Breaking Dawn
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio **

Encurralada, curvo-me defensivamente sobre o humano que protejo das duas sanguessugas híbridas que se abatem sobre nós, rodeando-nos e impedindo-nos de fugir, sem qualquer espaço de manobra.

Uma delas salta finalmente sobre nós e, com os seus olhos vidrados, a sua boca a abrir-se num sorriso perverso e doentio, as suas presas apontando para o meu pescoço desnudo, soltando um rugido selvagem e tenebroso que faz o ar vibrar à sua passagem. Sem pensar duas vezes, salto também eu em frente, impulsionando-me contra a sanguessuga que se abate sobre mim, deixando a raiva e ódio que guardava dentro de mim contra aquela criatura obsoleta se libertarem, libertando o lobo que guardava impaciente dentro de mim, desde os confins do meu ser, em pleno salto. A expressão da sanguessuga passa então a revelar um medo terrível e descomunal, frente a este ser que nunca antes tinha visto.

Oiço as suas irmãs saltarem gritos e guinchos de surpresa, de terror enquanto eu solto um rugido gutural dos confins da minha garganta. A sanguessuga retrai-se perante o meu ataque, sendo-lhe esse estremecimento fatal, espetando as minhas presas no seu pescoço desprotegido e desmembrando a sanguessuga sobre os meus dentes afiados, decapitando-a, soltando esta um ultimo grito de agonia. Caio então sobre o seu corpo imóvel, esmagando-a contra o chão de madeira que se estilhaça à nossa volta, recolhendo-me de novo para junto do humano que protegia.

As outras duas sanguessugas que restavam, indo ao encontro da sua irmã moribunda, soltam um rugido de sofrimento e raiva, o seu olhar revelando ódio e desejo de vingança, de sangue. Eu rio-me perante o seu sofrimento, finalmente pagavam a paga por todo o mal que haviam provocado durante sabe-se lá quantas gerações. Então, como que por magia, um rugido ecoa das sombras, de trás dela, surgindo um ser tão como elas, mas que me fazia sentir sensações tão distintas.

As sanguessugas viram-se sobre si próprias, encontrando o objecto que as tinha aqui conduzido aqui, a este lugar, o objecto da sua vingança e sofrimento que agora tinha sido renovado, soltando dois rugidos de ódio nunca antes vistos ou ouvidos em tempo algum por seres como elas, um sofrimento tal, que durante aquele curto período de tempo, me faz sentir pena delas, lembrando-me da altura em que também eu tinha sofrido de forma semelhante. Um sentimento que se revela fatal quando uma delas salta inesperadamente sobre mim a uma velocidade inesperada. Mostrando as suas presas afiadas num sorriso maníaco e demente.

Fecho os olhos, preparada para o destino que se desenrolava perante mim. Agradecida pela dádiva que me tinha sido concedida.


	2. Capitúlo Um

**Capitulo Um**

Acordo, dirigindo-me à cozinha. Estava esfomeada, depois de uma noite de patrulha a La Push, e também um pouco mal-humorada, tinha de admitir. Mas alguém tinha de manter as sanguessugas, pelo menos aquelas que não convidamos para as nossas casas, afastadas e La Push em segurança. Esse alguém, pelo menos na noite passada, fui eu.

Enquanto me dirijo à cozinha, oiço uma conversa que a minha mãe está a ter ao telefone, ao que parece, com Charlie, o pai da outrora amante de sanguessugas que finalmente havia cumprido o seu sonho e se tornado uma deles, este acto levando a que toda a La Push e mesmo Forks estivessem estado sobre grande perigo, mesmo que desconhecessem tal facto.

- Que tal às nove da noite? – Ao que parecia estavam a planear um encontro. Já não bastava que estas sanguessugas invadissem a floresta que antes considerávamos como segura, invadir as nossas casas e interagir com o meu irmão, com a minha matilha, o pai de uma delas ainda tinha de namorar com a minha mãe, por muito que ela o negasse!

- A Leah vai estar por cá, podia ser que… - Neste momento o olhar da minha mãe cruza-se com o meu, transformando-se a sua expressão calma encorajadora, numa de surpresa e receio. Desligando de imediato o telefone com um:

- Ligo-te mais tarde, Charlie. – Despede-se, pousando o telefone no descanso com um suave _baque_.

Eu abano a cabeça, num gesto de raiva e impotência, rapidamente atravessando a cozinha a passos rápidos e concisos, direccionando-me para a porta. Não me interessava se estivesse com fome ou não, já tinha perdido o apetite. "A minha própria mãe!" Era tudo o que pensava. Como é que ela podia, depois do nosso pai, do seu marido, morrer nas mãos de uma deles! Eu não queria saber se tivesse sido um ataque cardíaco ou não, tinha sido ela quem o despoletara. Victoria! Só o nome me causava arrepios. Tinha pena de não ter sido eu a desmembrá-la com as minhas próprias garras.

- Leah, espera! – Conseguia ouvi-la chamar atrás de mim, não que interessasse, o seu andar lento e vagaroso não era rival para o meu passo acelerado, que não passava de uma marcha lenta aos meus olhos. Saindo de casa e fechando com a porta com tal força que me admiro que esta não tenha cedido. De seguida, começo a correr para as profundezas da floresta, dando um salto no ar e deixando-me ser consumida pelos sentimentos que me dominavam, libertando a loba de dentro de mim, aterrando furiosamente, rachando o solo sobre mim e provocando um estrondo, desatando a correr. Aquando loba, conseguia me abstrair mais facilmente dos meus pensamentos, entregando-me aos instintos primitivos, o que era muito refrescante.

Atrás de mim, oiço passos, garras a esmagar e arranhar a terra à sua passagem, a sua mente tocando a minha.

- Mana, volta lá, vais deixar a mãe preocupada sem qualquer razão. – Adverte-me Seth, mas eu não estava de momento para uma lição de vida vinda do meu irmão mais novo, portanto inverti a minha marcha, inesperadamente e bruscamente, rodando sobre os calcanhares, virando-me na sua direcção e rugindo o mais alto e furiosamente que consigo.

Seth trava e retrai-se. – Não sejas assim. – Pede-me ele, mas eu ignoro-o, rugindo novamente.

- Deixa-me em paz, amante de sanguessugas! – Rujo por entre os meus dentes afiados. – Volta tu para casa, Seth! – Digo-lhe de volta, num tom duro e severo. – Não preciso de empecilhos a atrapalhar!

Seth encolhe-se, soltando um baixo latido, tinha ferido os seus sentimentos, sentia-o através do laço que nos unia. Começo-me a encaminhar na sua direcção, para o reconfortar mas ele ruge-me. Eu paro, a raiva que me possuía há escassos segundos atrás corria de novo nas minhas veias. Pronto! Se ele queria ficar amuado, que ficasse, apesar, a culpa era toda dele.

De repente, uma nova consciência começava a surgir na nossa mente, na tentativa de apaziguar o nosso conflito.

- Hei! Malta, o que é que se passa com vocês? Toca lá a acalmar. – Repreende-nos Jacob, mas eu não estava com humor para ele e as suas balelas. Ele tinha passado para o lado inimigo, ele tinha imprimido na sanguessuga híbrida júnior, o fruto do amor perverso e doentio entre Edward e Bella, uma sanguessuga e uma humana que se convertera em vampira de livre vontade, ao dar à luz o seu fruto do mal.

Solto um rugido mental a Jacob, tentando então bloqueá-lo de entrar na minha mente, olhando de novo para Seth. Era a altura ideal para atacar, para deixa-lo zonzo a fim de poder finalmente ter algum tempo para mim, para pensar. Saltando sobre Seth, este torna-se consciente do meu plano e tenta desviar-se, mas sucesso. Invisto contra Seth com toda a minha força, empurrando-o de encontro a uma árvore.

Nesse momento, começo a ouvir na minha mente o barulho de patas a bater furiosamente contra a terra, arrancando-a e maltratando-a a uma velocidade e ritmo sobrenatural. Depois de investir contra Seth, impulsiono-me para trás, aguardando em posição pelos meus atacantes. Ouvia na minha mente mais que dois pares de patas a investir contra o solo. Perscruto o terreno à minha volta. Mesmo se corresse agora, eles rapidamente me apanhariam. Não tinha por onde escapar. Escuto o terreno à minha volta, sinto o solo a começar a tremer ligeiramente, olhando para a esquerda, por onde o lobo mais veloz prosseguia, virando-me nessa direcção e saltando contra ele. De entre os arbustos, sai um lobo gigante, de um tamanho superior ao meu, por uma unha negra, com um pelo castanho avermelhado a investir sobre mim. Atacando a minha barriga e pondo as patas à volta da minha cintura, projectando-me contra o chão com tal força que sinto a terra a desfazer-se à minha chegada.

- Leah, acalma-te. – Sinto o Jacob a dizer-me, entre os rugidos ensurdecedores que se ouviam à minha volta.

Com as minhas patas traseiras, pontapeio-o, projectando-me pelo ar a uma distância de pelo menos dez metros, quando dou por mim rodeada outros dois lobos e o meu irmão, além de Jacob. Cercada, seria o termo mais apropriado.

- Leah, o que é que pensas que estás a fazer? – Inquere Embry.

- Sim! Endoideceste de vez? – Questiona Quil.

Do seu irmão, porém, só conseguia sentir confusão, medo e tristeza além dos ganidos que soltava em vez dos rugidos que se faziam ouvir. Às vezes era demasiado dura com o seu irmão e arrependia-se dos seus actos, mas não conseguia perceber o facto de, de repente os seus inimigos mortais se terem tornado tão queridos entre os de La Push.

- Calem-se todos! – Exclama Jacob. – Como podem ver, a Leah já se acalmou, portanto gostaria de vos pedir que se retirassem e voltassem às vossas formas humanas.

Embry e Quil aceitaram isto de maus modos, resmungando para si mesmos enquanto se esgueiravam pela floresta. Seth, porem, recusava-se a sair, ficando para trás de orelhas baixas e olhos arregalados enquanto gania. O seu ganir assemelhava-se tanto a um choro que quase sentia lágrimas a aflorarem-lhe ao olhar.

- Seth vai lá. – Insistia Jacob.

Ignorando Jacob, aproximo-me de Seth a passos curtos, para não o assustar, dando-lhe a conhecer as minhas intenções. Quando chego ao pé deste, encosto a minha cabeça contra a sua. – Desculpa, mano. Diz à mãe que não me demoro e que chegarei a casa a tempo de jantar. – Digo-lhe enquanto o olho nos olhos. Olhar que Seth retribui até ter a certeza de que falo a sério, lambendo-me a cara a que eu respondo com uma cotovelada.

- Vá lá meninos, já chega. Seth, vai.

Seth obedece a Jacob desta vez, embrenhando-se de novo na floresta, de regresso a casa. Jacob espera até deixar de sentir qualquer outra consciência que as de nós os dois até falar finalmente, suspirando.

- Leah, isto tem que parar! Ou aceitas a ligação que a minha _matilha_ tem com os Cullen, ou a única solução que vejo é voltares para o Sam. Voltares a ter de lidar novamente com o amor que ele sente pela tua prima, um amor que nunca será teu. Queres isso, Leah? Ou já não te lembras de como eras infeliz a viver dos restos que é agora a vossa relação? Acho que precisas de reavivar a memória.

Eu solto um rugido furioso e lanço-me a Jacob, os meus dentes a apontar para o seu pescoço. Jacob investe sobre mim, mas desta vez eu saio vitoriosa, atirando-o contra uma árvore e mordendo-o ferozmente até que Jacob que pontapeia com as suas patas dianteiras e me afasta, investindo então sobre mim com uma força sobrenatural que me esmaga contra o chão e me deixa atordoada. Jacob anda durante alguns momentos de volta do meu corpo imóvel, perscrutando a minha mente de maneira a saber se eu atacaria de novo.

Então, para sua surpresa e para minha, eu começo a chorar frenética e furiosamente. Libertando toda a fúria e frustração que tinha dentro de mim desde já há muito tempo. Jacob aproxima-se de mim e eu deixo, deitando-se a meu lado e colocando a sua cabeça sobre o meu flanco. Apaziguando-me através da nossa ligação mental.

- O casamento da Emily e do Sam está quase ai e eu não sei o que hei-de fazer ou como é que hei-de agir. Porque é que eu fui aceitar, estúpida! Além disso, vocês tem todos os vossos imprimidos, excepto o Seth, mas ele não conta – exclamo eu, soltando um rugido, prevendo o que Jacob iria dizer – e eu nunca o poderei fazer. Depois esta situação toda com a minha mãe e… Claro que aprecio o que tens feito por mim, Jacob, mas… Preciso de tempo, apenas tempo. – Desabafo por fim.

- Vai tudo correr bem. – Diz Jacob apenas, numa simples e sentida replicação. Tudo o que eu precisava de ouvir nesta altura, um incentivo que apesar de improvável, me animava nesta altura.

E assim ficámos os dois apenas, até que o sol se pôs.


End file.
